


Loki&Thor Reunion- Endgame Oneshot

by Kipkat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Endgame, Gen, Reunion, ShitthatSHOULDHAVEHAPPENEDINSOMERESPECTDAMMIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipkat/pseuds/Kipkat
Summary: What if Thor didn't just run passed Loki's cell inEndgamewithout so much as a glance and instead acted in-character?? Written as a possible interaction between Thor and Loki, after Thor is sent back through time to Asgard in order to collect the Aether. Follows Endgame plot.





	Loki&Thor Reunion- Endgame Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> _Howdy! This is a one-shot I churned out after the crushing disappointment of not having a Thor/Loki reunion scene in Endgame. It's brief, but it made me feel slightly better. And if we don't get a reunion in the upcoming Loki series I will implode. Please enjoy, and as always, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh and, um, obvious Endgame spoilers. But it's been out for over a month_  
>  ********************************************************************************************************************************

The disorientation of the time leap faded quickly, although paired with Thor's perpetual state of inebriation, he required a few extra minutes to gather his bearings. He squatted on the ground, head hanging between his knees, much to Rocket's dismay.

“C'mon Hefty, move it or lose it! We gotta job to do,” he called, his speckled snout searching the new Asgardian air, trying to decipher any familiar scent.

Stark's machine had deposited them into a dimly lit chamber, subtle orange light casting strange shadows against the stone walls, and all Rocket could define with his heightened sense of smell was damp earth and something that he could only describe as “singe-y”.

Thor took deep, measured breaths, retracting the visor of his “Time Heist” suit so that he could gulp lungfuls of air. “Sweet rabbit,” he said in the uneasy timber of his thunderous voice. “Would you be a dear and fetch me some alka-seltzer?”

“Pull yourself together!” Rocket barked as his small blackened fingers gripped the straggly hairs of Thor's unkempt beard, yanking him forward. “The least ya could've done was take a one day hiatus from the booze for the most important mission in the entire galaxy, you'd think.” Releasing his futile grasp, he softened his eyes at the sight of the disheveled god before him, banded ears slouching in sympathy. 

“Look, buddy, I need you. _They_ need you, and we're on your turf now. So I'm going to need a little information, starting with where the hell that machine spat us out.”

Begrudgingly, Thor unclenched his eyes and dragged them along the dank surroundings, recognizing the ornate sculpture work adorning the stone walls of the infrequently used chamber. 

“Ah, the prisons beneath Asgard. Suitable, I suppose.” He inhaled clambering to his feet and tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind a ringing ear. 

“See, that's a start!” Rocket patted Thor's gloved hand in mock praise. “So the Aether is in that Earth broad, yeah? Alright, so where's she?”

“The prisons...beneath Asgard….while Jane...” Thor was mumbling to himself, absently scratching his chest. 

Suddenly, he took off at a brisk run, awkwardly shifting his weight and wrapping his light jacket tighter around his shoulders against the cold, damp air. 

Rocket, caught off guard, struggled to catch up to the fleeing god of thunder, his tiny feet pattering along the stone tiles as quickly as he could force them to move. “Hey, hold it blondie!” He panted as he raced through the unoccupied corridors. “Oh geez,” he exhaled as he finally slowed to a plodding pace. “He may look like butter, but the kid can still move. Thor!”

He spotted the distressed Thor straight ahead. The dark hallway opened up to yellow, sparkling light and what looked like strange glowing ruins etched into shimmering force fields. Wrinkling his nose, Rocket sneezed, the electrically charged air tickling his senses. 

Thor had his back pressed firmly against a wall immediately adjoining the first glowing cell, arms splayed out and head drooping. 

“You okay, goldilocks?” Rocket asked uncertainly. Thor gestured around at the edge of the cell, still hidden from view.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, eyes becoming moist. “This is Loki's cell.”

Rocket fidgeted with his thumbs, eyes cast downward. “Oh, the little brother. The one that dies all the time? I'm sorry Thor but...we can't help him.”

Thor nodded profusely, blinking away hot tears. “I know, I know, I just...”

“And he ain't _your_ Loki either. That is grade A, fresh from a hostile invasion, one studded choker away from an emo boyband, Loki.”

Thor sniffed. “If I could just...”

“Brother, what are you doing behind there?” The cool voice interjected, curiosity and animosity intertwined. “Have you come to gloat?”

Panic etched it's way along Thor's face and his voice caught in his throat.

“Y-you know me, brother,” he stammered from his place in the shadows, voice breaking as he remembered the last time he had stood before Loki in this prison. “Just a bit of harmless child's play. I know how you enjoy games.” He peeked his head around the corner, hiding as much of his body and earth clothes as he could. 

“Good gods,” Loki mused, arching a brow and folding his arms behind his back. “Have I really been in here for that long?”

“What? No,” Thor laughed nervously. “You see, you can only see my face, so there's no need...for you..to..think…..that…,” He was losing his train of thought, the emotional toll of seeing his long-dead brother weighing heavily on his heart.

“I miss you, Loki,” he broke, searching his brother's emerald eyes for some semblance of forgiveness, something that could help alleviate the pain of the last five years. 

Loki's eyes widened in surprise, though he quickly caught himself. 

“Is the golden son feeble and helpless without his foil? What's the matter, brother. Is there no one's shoulders for you to stand atop of?” Loki sneered, pacing slowly along the magic barrier of the cell, eyeing his brother's mussed appearance suspiciously. “All this time and you've never once visited. Why now?”

Against Rocket's subtle kicks and scratches of protest, Thor presented himself, peeling away from the shadows, in full sight of his brother's younger self. 

Loki let out a sharp exhale, tilting his head and scrunching his face as he took in the sight of his bedraggled brother.

“You really are falling apart without me, I'm almost flattered. I gather your new Earth friends are being positive role models?” He shook his head, pursing his lips as he stepped forward as close to the shimmering barrier blockading the cell as he could. “I think not.” He lowered his voice. “How peculiar. You're not Thor at all. Or rather, not the _proper_ Thor.”

Rocket interjected from the shadows. “No shit, greasy, does anything about this goofball look proper to you?”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “What smells like wet dog?”

“You son-of-a-” Rocket was silenced by Thor's meaty palm resting gently on his shoulder. The tears had been falling silently, and he took a moment to wipe them away with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I couldn't save you,” he whispered hoarsely. “You were one of my many failures, but by far my most regrettable.” He shook his head, despair wracking his body. “I should have been there for you. I was blind, as a child. Blind to your pain, to your suffering. I blame myself.”

Loki struggled to mask the shock scribbled across his alabaster face. “You fool. How dare you use me as a pawn in your quest for redemption,” he said, not unkindly. His expression had softened, for he realized his brother was in pain, perhaps truly lost. He felt he could relate. 

“Uhh, Thor? I'm not sure this is the best idea, and we're on the clock.” Rocket gently nudged, gesturing to his watch. 

“If you could give my brother and I a moment, I will be right behind you,” Thor said tightly. Rocket sighed, jogging forward. “Okay, I'll just hop around the palace and hope no one notices me. Why did they send me with the broken one,” he muttered.

“Lovely companion,” Loki commented thoughtfully. “Is he teaching you responsibility?”

“Please, brother.” Everything Thor wanted to say tumbled through his mind at dizzying speed, a flood of woefully belated apologies. 

Loki dipped his head, smoothing the front of his jade robes with pale fingers. 

“So...how are things? Prison treating you well? Did you wash your hair?” Thor wiped an eye as the slightest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Loki's lips. 

“Prison's fine. So if you're not here to alleviate your obvious guilt, why are you here?”

Thor fidgeted with his fingerless gloves. “Oh, you know. The future broke, so someone had to fix it, and who better than….the god of thunder, along with Earth's mightiest heroes?” He gulped, raising his shoulders. 

“Then you might want to catch up to your companion,” Loki said softly. Thor nodded, not wanting to leave his brother in the dank prisons beneath Asgard. He had to remind himself that in just a few short hours, the time-appropriate Thor would arrive, breaking Loki out of his cell to take revenge on Malekith and preventing the dark elves' plot for galactic domination. 

“It has been so good to see you again, my dearest brother.” Thor choked, struggling to maintain an even tone. Loki nodded in understanding, his pallid complexion seeming to have gone a shade whiter. “Likewise.” He paused, mouth slightly agape as he raised his eyes from the floor to meet Thor's pained gaze.

“How does it happen?” He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. 

“As you lived,” Thor replied, no longer caring for secrecy. His last words to his brother would not be fraught with deception. “On your own terms, stubborn as you are. Fighting for what was right, rather than what was right for you.” He took a breath. “Loki, you're a hero.”

Loki pressed his lips in a hard line, digesting Thor's words. “I gather I have many mistakes to make before then.”

“Quite right,” Thor chuckled, his chest brimming with an agonizing pride to finally be able to call his younger brother a hero.

“Until we meet again, brother.”

Thor turned reluctantly to leave, feet feeling like lead weights holding him in place. 

“And obviously,” he said quickly, doubling back. “Don't tell anybody about this, lest you want them to exchange your cell for one with padded walls,” he chortled. 

“Hilarious,” Loki replied drily, taking a seat in a plush chair and leafing through a leather-bound book with yellowed pages. 

With a final longing stare, Thor tore himself away and trudged towards the stone stairway that would lead him to the golden palace of his now-lost homeworld. 

As he walked away from his brother, the aching in his chest subsided ever-so-slightly, and he was able to take lighter, fuller breaths. Once again, a glimmer of hope flickered in his mind, a hope that one day, he would see Loki again. 

_I assure you, brother; the sun will shine on us again._


End file.
